Takeoff guidance systems provide command information, as lateral guidance, which if followed by the pilot, will maintain the airplane on the runway during the takeoff ground roll from acceleration to liftoff or, if necessary during a deceleration to a stop during a rejected takeoff. Heads up displays (HUDs) are often used in conjunction with an airport's instrument landing system (ILS) to function as a takeoff guidance system that assists a pilot in aligning their aircraft with the airport runway. For assisting takeoff, ILS signals can be accurate enough to guide a pilot down the centerline of the runway when used in combination with HUDs. Using signals from an ILS, the pilot can track the position of the aircraft on the runway. Using HUD symbology, the pilot can maneuver the aircraft to keep it on the centerline of the runway during takeoff. Commonly, navigation assistance signals, such as from an ILS, are utilized in low visibility conditions where the pilot's ability to visually follow the centerline of the runway may be impaired. However, to be capable of assisting in takeoff, as commonly known in the art, an ILS needs to produce a high fidelity signal in order for the ILS localizer beam to be of sufficient quality to support low visibility take offs. Many airports lack an ILS having sufficient fidelity to assist in takeoff, or lack on ILS all together. As a result, aircraft at such airports are restricted from taking off during low visibility conditions. Some recent takeoff guidance systems have also incorporated other off-board signals such as Global Positioning System (GPS) signals as navigation aids for takeoff. These signals also have limitations in fidelity and reliability such that their use as a primary means of navigation does not satisfy most availability and safety concerns during low visibility take offs.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for low visibility takeoff assistance and analysis.